


Boat on the Sea

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Fireplaces, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will share a hotel room. Guess what happens....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat on the Sea

"Nicely done", thinks Will, looking around the cozy foyer of the small Maryland inn. This luxury is all for Hannibal's benefit, his coming in for a lead in the Ripper case. Even Jack feels the indignity of putting Hannibal Lecter up in some shit hole along I-94. Will yawns widely, walking up to the counter. "Graham" he says, tired from the long drive from Baltimore. The well-packaged clerk at the counter clicks his keyboard rapidly. "102" he says, not quite friendly. "Double Queen". Will yawns again. nodding. He moves away from the desk, palming the antiquated skeleton key. "Lecter" says the same clerk, smiling almost obscenely at Hannibal. "102". Double Queens." 

The young man considers the weight of this revelation and appears slightly disappointed. Will sighs. Theres no point in arguing. The Bureau is cheap, despite the novelty of Jack's request. Hannibal smiles. "Shall we"? Will shrugs in a non-committal manner. They carry their luggage up the carpeted stairway. 

Hannibal unlocks the door as Will leans against the hall. He straightens up to see the inside of the spacious quarters. A large stone fireplace houses popping red flames. The curtains are heavy maroon, the wallpaper a cream floral. A small basin of water sits on a squat antique table. 2 queen beds sit about 5 feet away from each other under a sloped ceiling. "How very I Love Lucy" mumbles Will. "Lovely", says Hannibal, admiring a bronze teapot on a shelf. It's 11pm, and Will throws his suitcase on the bed closest to the window. He rummages for pajamas as Hannibal carefully unpacks. He usually sleeps in briefs, but feels exposed sharing a space with Hannibal. They take turns in the bathroom. Will falls into bed, exhausted. He is asleep before Hannibal flicks off the lamp. 

The light coming into the room is white, the moonlight reflecting off the snow. It continues to fall silently into the garden, coating the manicured shrubberies. "A boat on the sea", whispers Will, leaning his forehead into the cool glass, thinking of his own house, windows glowing, among the white fields. "It must be 5, 6 inches" speaks Hannibal, inches from him. Will jumps, slamming his head hard into the pane. "I apologize Will!" exclaims Hannibal, putting his hands on either side of Wills face, examining the wound. A large lump is already beginning to form. "I'll fetch some ice", says Hannibal, exiting the room in only pajama bottoms. Will sits on his bed, with his head in his hands. He feels the beginning of a headache, and reaches for the aspirin on his bedside table. Hannibal returns, wrapping pieces of ice in a washcloth from the bathroom. Will reaches for it, but still disoriented, lets Hannibal press it to the bump. Will sighs in relief, and Hannibal adjust himself, putting his hand on Will's knee to approach from a better angle. 

To his embarrassment, Will's cock begins to fill with blood, the crotch of his pajamas bottoms wetly dotted with pre-cum. Hannibal continues to hold the damp cloth against Will's head, and puts his hand higher on his thigh. Will puts his hand on top of Hannibal's warm one, his cock still growing. Will doesn't fight it, and shoos away any contradictory thoughts. He scoots back onto the bed, and Hannibal gracefully climbs on top of him. The moonlight falls over Hannibal's face, highlighting almost impossibly high cheekbones. "Will. We need this. We will fit together, like joints of wood." Will closes his eyes as Hannibal kisses him, deepening the kiss with every movement of his lips. Will joins him, tongue darting into Hannibal's hot mouth. 

They grind and lurch, rubbing together between thin fabric. Will feels something hovering over his groin, a scorching sensation extending into his belly. Hannibal must feel it as well, seeming to levitate over him. Will climaxes, falling into the void. Hannibal cums as well, falling onto Will. The weight of the older man is deliciously suffocating. Hannibal rises, sliding off his bottoms. Will does the same, sticky with rapidly cooling ejaculate. Will moves to Hannibal's bed, the sheets clean and neat. Hannibal moves in next to him, pulling Will's arm around him. They fall asleep, Will's fingers tracing lines in Hannibal's chest hair.


End file.
